rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zeon1/Professor Fluffman's Fanfiction Writing Academy
Here it is! Just open the doors, and precede on the wonderful road of learning... of how to write fanfiction! Introduction Welcome to the Academy! Here will you learn how to create a good (if not great) fanfiction, advertise it, and make sure people read it! We have a number of great teachers here, and the curriculum is constantly updating as Wikia software and processing changes, as well as advances in the writing field. We have a first rate library, well-furnished dorms aka Comments sections, and excellent teachers, all headed by Professor Fluffman himself! Now, step in, grab your notebooks, and starting joting down notes. We hope you will enjoy your stay! Lesson One: How to Begin Any great fanfiction must begin with an awesome beginning. Though, first, you need an equally awesome idea. Some might have been festering in your mind for months (such as my mega-popular RP: Battle of Blood Gulch), some might have just come to you. Something I've learned from years of writing is this: if you have a great idea, write that sucker down! That way, you won't forget it. Now, for the ideas. Please don't try something like adding a new Freelancer, or a new member of the Blood Gulch crew, at least not at first. I've met some talented,' ''expierienced 'authors who have turned it into something utterly brilliant. Yes, I emphasised expierienced. If you're a new writer, or are unsure about your writing prowess, then '''don't do it. ' Try to come up with something no one's done before. Do a Wikia or Wikipedia search to make sure no one has done it yet. If they have, and you still like the idea, put a new spin on the basic idea. If you have the idea (hopefully), then we move on to my next point... Lesson Two: Writing Now that you have the idea, you need to work on the writing. ''Writing is the very substance of fanfiction, and even, heck, literature itself. First, make sure you have suffeciently memorized the standard American computer. Next, if you haven't already, got to school and take a 5th grade level English course. Pass that class. If you have neither of these, go do them, then come back next semester. Got all the materials? Wonderful. Choose a point-of-view. Is your story going to be first person, or third? Are you going to focus on many characters, or just have one as the narrator? Choose carefully, depending on how your story flows. Next, write it! Make sure to spell word correctly, and that you are ready for it to be posted. I've found the best way to do this is to write in Microsoft Word, then copy and paste it. ''Remember the spaces. ''As the basic English book will tell you, every time the speaker changes, ''new paragraph, if your story doesn't contain talking (a rarity found mostly in drabbles), then write normal paragraphs (English course reference). Now that you have that, there's only a few more lessons... Lesson Three: Character Development Coming Soon! Come tommorow for the next class. Go to your dorms, discuss today's lessons, and get to work on that homework (reread Lessons One and Two). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts Category:Guides